Lily Evans Complains
by skgq12101997
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are finally together, but Sirius Black is a genius in peer pressure. Written in Alice Longbottom's point of view. Minor cussing.


Written in Alice Longbottom's point of view, crap ending. Review, please and thank you. Based on a real-life situation.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks.<p>

Two weeks since Potter and Lily got together.

I personally think it's happily ever after come true, but there are some things off with it.

Like for example, Lily came barging in to the Gryffindor Tower - and she's Head Girl, she's not supposed to be here, mind - screaming and shouting incoherent words that I don't understand and which Muggle-borns start gasping at. I think she's being foul.

"Remus!" She screamed. Remus shook in his chair, and rushed to Lily's side, trying to catch up to Lily's quick and angry steps. "James Potter, that stupid blithering idiot! It wasn't even funny! And Sirius! Ugh! Fucking-" - and Farah Quincey gasped - "- morons who think they rule the school!" Lily huffed as she sat herself down on a chair. "What happened?" I asked gently, trying to calm her down. "What happened? What happened? Alice, they thought it was funny to put an 'I'm thick' sign on my back! People started laughing at me! And it was Sirius who did it! But James did nothing, that prat! I can't go back to the Heads Tower and I won't!" Lily cried. I sighed. "Lily," Remus began, ruffling Lily's hair, "James loves you, he really does. But it's Sirius. He's good at putting peer pressure on James. James doesn't like doing this to you," Remus explained. "_'Doesn't like doing this to you'_! Remus, you weren't there, they were laughing at me, the blithering fools! He's an insensitive arse and I regret agreeing to be his girlfriend!" Lily huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. "Lily…" Remus groaned. I rolled my eyes. Lily was rational in her act. And she was right. Sirius is a stupid bloke who is heartless. "James loves you, Lily. He just doesn't know the mental stuff you know? Like your feelings and everything," Remus explained. Lily looked stubborn. "Tell you what, tell me what happened, what do you think he should have done, and what you want to tell him. Shoot," Remus said wisely. With wisdom like this, Remus could have been in Ravenclaw. But perhaps the Sorting Hat has its reasons. "I was sitting in Ancient Runes minding my own business with Sheila Marymount when I felt someone pat my back. I looked around and saw Sirius and James running off, Sirius laughing. Of course I was suspicious, but let it pass. There was some laughing from behind of course, then Sheila pointed out that I got an 'I'm thick' sign stuck to my back. The last person who touched me was Sirius, so I immediately knew and I wanted to hex him but I couldn't because of my duty," Lily explained with a tone of sadness in her voice. "Okay… Then?" Remus asked encouragingly. "I… I think he should just don't succumb to peer pressure so much! Especially with Sirius around! And I don't mean to sound so prejudiced, or mean, but Sirius is a bad influence on James, and I think James can do better. I don't mind if he acts like he doesn't know me in school, but I should no longer be the butt of his jokes! I thought that when we would get together his treatment towards me would change by just a bit, but instead he's as daft as the Fat Friar!" Lily complained. "What else…?" Remus asked. "I just… If he at least cared for me he wouldn't tease me anymore," Lily said, seemingly washed with relief like a wave does to the shore. She looked down onto her lap. "I know he can change, I believe in that! But it's been two weeks, and we barely had a conversation that lasted at least thirty minutes! What am I to do, Remus?" Lily exclaimed with a pleading look in her eyes. "I'll try my best to help you Lily, I believe that he can change as well. But you must be patient with who James is. He loves you, but we Marauders came first to him. No offense meant though," Remus explained. "And Potter seems like a friends kind of bloke, so naturally his first loyalty are his friends," I commented. "I'm not asking him to leave his friends for me, it's like I'm abducting him and making him live in a remote island without any contact to anyone. I only want him to… Just sod off from me if he has the mood to prank," Lily explained, exasperated.

* * *

><p>And another time during lunch, when Lily stomped all the way to me and sat herself down, glaring at a couple of Hufflepuffs in the process. Across us sat Amelia Flynn and Jolene Wyatt, looking completely appalled at the entrance of the Head Girl. "Daft imbeciles, James should get expulsed off his position! Or I'll quit!" She cried. "What's going on, Lily?" Amelia asked, eating her crisps (fries). "It's James! He's a prat! I didn't think I could last a week, I give up!" Lily slammed her head onto the table. Amelia and Jolene shared a look, completely bemused and surprised at the same time. "What did he do this time," Amelia asked, indifferent. "N-nothing… He was just being his usual prat self!" Lily exclaimed vaguely. Jolene looked around, and her eyes widened. "Speak of the devil," she muttered, and our heads turned around to the door to see the Marauders and Jeffrey Thomas, completely oblivious to the ongoing cries at the Gryffindor table. Lily groaned and banged her head onto the table, trying to act as if James and his crew weren't there. "There she is; Myrtle's wailing partner!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at Lily. Lily cast a Silencing charm at them, but James blocked himself. "Admit it Lily, you've cried with Myrtle before," James smirked. Lily's eyes widened. "Oh fuck off James!" She screamed, and all heads turned to look at her, most of the Muggle-borns drawing their wands out, pointing them at James. Lily picked up a handful of crisps and threateningly raised her arm to throw the crisps at him, but he and his Marauders have already scurried off, Peter following swiftly behind James, and Remus as the last, flashing a weak smile to Lily. "Remus, wait," Lily said. "Yes?" Remus turned around. "Have you told him?" Lily asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. Remus' face fell, prompting Lily's to do the same. "I'm sorry Lily, I couldn't get him alone to talk," Remus looked down in shame, hands in his robe pockets. "Oh, well never mind then Remus, let's just wait it out," Lily replied dejectedly. "No! I'll talk to him tonight! I swear!" He exclaimed, holding his right hand out to promise. Lily smiled warmly. "Alright Remus, if you say so. Thank you," she said and sat back down. I swear, Remus better do it or I'll hex him. Maybe I'll ask Molly Prewett to teach me that Bat-Bogey hex so I can use it on him if he fails, on Potter and Black if they mess with Lily, and on Pettigrew if he tries to save the idiots' non-sorry arses.<p>

* * *

><p>And just yesterday Lily and I were sitting in the Hall alone with some Ravenclaw kids not far from us, talking about what she told Remus a few days ago when a fourth year Gryffindor caught sight of us and ran out, and moments later Remus' voice was heard outside. "There she is!" He exclaimed. Lily groaned. I scoffed. Potter came strutting in and tried to sit beside her, but the distance between them was so huge that Remus sat right in between them and began to talk. "So how are things?" He asked Lily. "Did you talk to him about it yet?" Lily asked hopefully. "Later tonight, he's having fun," he replied wisely, looking in the direction of Potter being Hovered by Pettigrew. I squealed and laughed. Lily sighed. "Look, he's a bloke Lily, and he's famous for being really hilarious. He's just having fun," Remus stated. "I know, and that's what I love about him, he's fun and funny. But all I want is that I don't be seen as a victim, and I should be seen as a lady; his girlfriend! Is that so much to ask?" Lily cried. "I think not," Remus replied quietly. I scoffed. Lily threw me a bemused look with her eyebrow raised. Then Lily got up unexpectedly and walked to the point-count glasses, counting the Gryffindor points. Potter followed, but as soon as he reached the glasses Lily turned around and walked away and walked back to me. I smirked at Potter. He looked at me with a bemused look on his face. Lily had a stoned look and walked about the Hall, then decided that she wanted to go. "We have three minutes more Alice, let's go," Lily told me. "Huh? Three minutes to what?" I asked, confused. "I arranged a meeting with the female prefects, remember?" She said through gritted teeth. Speaking in the manner of Snivellus - I mean Severus, the name' quite catchy and sticky okay - Snape lad. When Lily gritted her teeth while talking, it either meant she was annoyed, or she was sarcastic. I jumped up, pretending to remember the non-existent meeting. I caught up to her and we walked away, me behind her tail with no destination in mind. My mind, at least.<p>

* * *

><p>I was already asleep that night when the next day Frank greeted me below the dorms, telling me about the events of last night, of Lily, Potter and Remus. "Ali! Al! You should have seen what happened last night! It was really weird!" Frank waved. "Huh? What? Wuzzgoingon?" I said, still in my sleepy state. "Potter! Apologizing to Evans! Lupin does wonders!" Frank said in an amazed tone, almost a daze.<p>

"Lupin? What did Remus do?" I asked, confused. I usually am distraught in the morning, having no idea of what happened at night until I take a shower. Frank sighed. "Go take a shower, I'll tell you later," he declared, waving me off and walking away to Arthur Weasley.

I came out of the girls' dormitories with my shoulder-length hair combed straight and in my school robes. I approached Frank, who was staring at me like I was the Queen coming to visit the peasants. Don't ask me where I got that simile. "I'm done, and what happened last night? Tell me the details," I asked him in a casual tone. "Alright, alright," he agreed. "Last night when you were already in bed Lily came in looking for you," Frank began. "She WHAT!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed. "You could've woken me!" I shrieked. "First off, boys can't go in to the girls' dormitories, remember? And another thing, if I could go in and wake you, I wouldn't. You look like you got Confunded in your sleep," Frank shrugged. He had a point. "So? Are you going to tell me anytime soon?" I asked. He jumped slightly, "Oh, right, so Lily was looking for you, and I told her you were asleep. She got mad and whipped her wand out and attempted to Stun me, but Arthur got to me just in time. He pulled me away and told me to stay away from her.

"So I did and sat with him. Then the Marauder blokes came in through the portrait hole looking flustered or somewhat. Black looked a bit miffed, Potter was just plain embarrassed, Lupin looked proud and Pettigrew looked like Pettigrew.

"Lily caught sight of them and drew her wand at them, and threatened to Body-Bind them, but Potter dropped to his knees and started begging for forgiveness. And you know Lily, she wasn't easy. The entire common room was staring and whispering. It was cruel. Lily walked away and I heard rumours that the Head Tower's password changed right after Lily got in, so James ended up sleeping outside the Head Tower and ended up in the Hospital Wing today because Madam Pomfrey thought he fainted." Frank ended the telling of his account, and I was astonished. Lily was cruel, but I liked it. "How's Potter?" I asked, so suddenly did the question come and gone. "He's alright; he's catching on some sleep. Lily didn't come to see him, Violet - you know, The Fat Lady's best friend - said that Lily was up all night bawling, crying, wailing, sobbing! And today she didn't care about Potter and just went on with her homework, especially her extra Arithmancy lessons, and her Muggle Studies homework, and did not even speak of Potter once! She glared at Lupin once or twice, and I heard she Stunned Black once, but I'm not sure. She's not that angry and cruel to attempt to Stun Black, you know?"

All this information that came from Frank was all I needed to run to the Head Tower, having a notion of what the password might be. Potter might have been a git to Lily, but he did teach me something: that if love fails, friendship will come save you.


End file.
